


R.I.P Curls!

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Underhill SNAPPED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Underhill has lost his curls! Has any of you seen them?!Will Magnus and Alec be able to find them?Jace might have an idea what happened to them...





	R.I.P Curls!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



Alec was reading a book in his office, enjoying some alone time, soft classical music playing in the background and he had a small smile on his face as he turned the page and then leaned back in his chair, happily humming to himself. Who would have thought; he actually got some peace that day! No one had come to bother him in almost an hour and it was a new record, to be honest! However, Alec knew it wasn't going to last long, so he was enjoying his precious time the most that he could and he then pressed his lips together, because he could hear some voices outside and he narrowed his eyes and then closed them, praying that they weren't coming to him. All he wanted was one afternoon, was it really too much to ask for?!

Alec placed down his book when he heard frantic knocking on the door and he tried not to roll his eyes as he rubbed his palms together. Okay, back to business. “Come in,” said Alec and then narrowed his eyes when he saw his Parabatai stepping inside, looking rather worried, almost panicking as he quickly closed the door as if someone was about to get. Oh, he did something stupid again, didn’t he?! Like per usual.

“Alec,” said Jace and then hurried over to him, biting his nails. “I did something bad,” said Jace and then looked towards the door, cursing and Alec arched his eyebrows, crossing his arms on top of his chest and he cleared his throat. “You have to help me,” he then said, looking like a little puppy as he sat down onto the desk just like that. “Alec, I need you,” he then said and in the end, Alec felt sorry for him, so he decided to help out. After all, he was his Parabatai.

“Okay,” said Alec and Jace looked in a better mood a little bit. “What did you do this time?” asked Alec and saw that Jace was again looking towards the door, face pale and then he shuddered as he looked at Alec again.

“Thank you so much, you’re the best brother ever,” said Jace and clasped his hands together. He then took in a deep breath. “Well, you know how you gave me and Underhill the task of bringing that potion Magnus brewed today to Idris?” asked Jace slowly and Alec slowly nodded. What? Did they fuck up such a simple thing as delivering a simple spell to the Clave?! Must he do everything on his own?!

“What happened?” asked Alec, trying not to roll his eyes.

“Well, you see,” said Jace and then pressed his lips together when he heard footsteps coming closer. Oh, no, he was coming to get him! “As we travelled through the portal Clary created, Underhill went first and then I went after him. Somehow I forgot to close the flask and when I landed in Idris I ended up tripping a-and the, um, flask flew from my hands and the potion ended up landing on Underhill. Well, the contents of it,” said Jace and Alec’s eyes widened.

“Is he okay?” asked Alec and was on his legs immediately.

“He is,” said Jace. “But, alas, his hair is ruined,” said Jace and covered his mouth. “The potion started burning off the curls, Alec,” he said and then went to Alec, placed his hands on his shoulders and started shaking his Parabatai back and forth. “I singlehandedly ruined Underhill’s precious hair,” he said, feeling horrible. Jace put a lot of thought in his own hair, valued it. So, it shouldn’t come by surprise to Alec that he was making such a big deal out of it. To Alec… he didn’t really get it. If Underhill was unharmed, the hair would grow back so why was he making such a big deal out of it?!

“Jace…”

“I’m a despicable person,” said Jace. “Send me to the guards, Alec,” said Jace and Alec tried not to laugh. Then, the footsteps got louder and the door suddenly flew open, Underhill barging in. He was going to apologise to Alec later, first he needed to deal with the other blond idiot and Jace made a step back, hiding behind Alec, who wasn’t really helping him out as he moved to the side as he didn’t really want to be in the middle of their fight. He sat on the desk and looked completely unamused. Was there going to be a fight.

“ _You,_ ” roared Underhill, face red with embarrassment and Alec wrinkled his nose. Ah, yes, he really smelled like burnt hair and his eyes widened. Oh, the damage wasn’t small… quite a lot of his hair had been burnt off and he felt bad for his friend. However, he didn’t dare to come closer. At least not yet. Alec saw Underhill was holding something in his hands, keeping it hidden behind his back and he stomped to Jace, so was pinned against the corner.

“I’m sorry,” yelled Jace.

“Sorry?! Look what you did,” shrieked Underhill and then showed to Jace what he was holding behind his back. They were scissors and Alec was laughing when the older one opened and closed them a few times, Jace’s eyes filling with horror. “Come closer, Jace,” groaned Underhill and Jace flinched.

“No, think about what you’re doing,” whispered Jace and covered his hair. “Be rational.”

“I am,” said Underhill. “Come here, I’ll give you a new hairstyle as well,” said Underhill.

“No, anything but the hair,” yelled Jace, shielding his hair as if it was his life and he was shaking. “Think about how it made you feel. You wouldn’t want the same for me,” begged Jace, but Underhill wasn’t listening. “Man, I’m begging you. Hair means everything to me. You’re the Head of the Security. Take me to the guards. I deserve it. I ruined your precious curls. I’d lock myself up,” was rambling Jace and Underhill arched an eyebrow.

“No, I’d rather cut your hair off,” said Underhill.

Alec was having quite a jolly time; watching Underhill chase Jace around his office. It was high light of the day, that was for sure!

“Alec,” shrieked Jace. “Help me,” he yelled and ran off to Alec, pulling him on his legs and hid behind him, using him as a human shield, Alec rolling his eyes when he saw the other coming closer. The two blondes were… amusing, but also stupid. Come on, it was just hair.

“Boss, move,” grumbled Underhill.

“Alec! Help me!”

“Alec, I swear to God!”

“No, help me!”

“Move!”

“Okay that’s enough!” said Alec, who finally had it enough and both of them froze and then realised how childish they were acting. “Theo, give me the scissors,” said Alec and Underhill gave him a stern look. He was sulking and shook his head. “Theodore William Underhill, scissors, now,” he said and Underhill flinched, bowing his head and he handed him the scissors, Alec cracking up again. He was so done with them.

“I’m going to the guards?” asked Jace and Alec waned to slap himself.

“No of course you’re not… going to… By the Angel, Jace, get a hold of yourself,” said Alec. “It was an accident,” he then said and then gave him a little wink, rubbing his back, trying to cheer up the poor hunter, but it wasn’t working. The poor curls were still gone, may they rest in peace! He-

“Alec, look at me,” said Underhill with a small voice. “I’m hideous,” he then said, touching his burnt off tips and Alec sighed. “I know it’s just hair and it’ll grow back, but Marcel will miss my curls. I’ll miss them,” he then said and was still feeling sorry for himself, glaring at Jace, who was still keeping his distance. “My poor hair.”

“I’m so sorry,” whispered Jace.

“It’s all his fault. Can’t watch where he’s going,” grumbled Underhill.

“Well, it’s Jace,” said Alec and then sighed. “But he didn’t mean it.”

“I know,” said Underhill and rolled his eyes.

“I know, I’ll call Magnus. He’ll know what to do,” said Alec as he truly didn’t know what to do in this situation. A few minutes later, Magnus had portalled himself inside of Alec’s office and saw a rather funny situation. Jace looking down, Underhill hissing at him and Alec massaging his temples. He really didn’t know what to do and he needed help. Magnus hurried to them and he folded his arms on top of his chest. Underhill brightened when he saw Magnus and went to him.

“Save me,” said Underhill and Magnus sighed.

“I’ve heard what happened. You’re lucky the potion didn’t burn your skin,” he then said and looked at the fried off hair. “Ouch,” he then said and Underhill’s face darkened. _Ouch_? What was that supposed to mean?! He could make his hair grow back again, no? He had magic, so…

“You can make my hair regrow, right?!”

“Well…”

“Well?!”

Magnus rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, yes, technically, there is a potion that makes your hair grow, _but,_ ” said Magnus and Underhill narrowed his eyes. There was a _but_?! “It has many side effects. Usually it doesn’t work properly,” said Magnus. “It stimulates growth of pretty much all hair, not only the one on your head.”

“So basically turns me into a Yeti?” asked Underhill.

“Yes,” said Magnus, trying not to crack up. Underhill sighed, sat down onto the chair and hid his face into his palms. “But, hey, hair grows quickly naturally,” said Magnus, trying to cheer him up. “What I can do is, however, clean up this burnt look you’ve got now. Clean you up, you’ll see. You’ll look just as handsome,” said Magnus and Underhill only nodded. What else was there to do?!

With a snap of his fingers, Underhill was sporting a new hairstyle. Shorter, the curls gone, but he still looked very good. Alec gave Magnus thumbs up. “Hey, you look awesome,” said Alec and winked.

“Uh huh,” said Underhill and whined.

“No you do,” said Magnus.

Underhill was still feeling sorry for himself as he didn’t want to even see himself. However, curiosity struck within him and he took out his phone, turning on the face camera, to see himself. He narrowed his eyes as he then perked up a bit more and then ran his fingers through his hair. Okay, maybe that wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t _terrible_ , he looked nice, actually. But he needed a professional opinion, so he snapped a photo and sent it to his boyfriend, asking him for an opinion.

“It’s a glow up,” said Jace and then quickly pressed his lips together. “I mean, um, just-”

“Watch your back,” warned him Underhill and eyed the scissors on Alec’s desk and Jace stopped talking. Marcel soon replied with a bunch of smiley with heart eyes, drooling smileys and more hearts. Oh-la-la, so he liked the change! Underhill a lot more confident and he stood up, sporting a proud smile on his face. “Okay, maybe I do look good.”

After that, both Jace and Underhill made up and calmed down, Alec finally happy and was laughing when he saw Underhill talking over the phone with his boyfriend, who was telling him to get home right away. Alec whistled, sent him thumbs up, while Magnus decided to be a dear and portal Underhill back home, thus finally being alone with Alec, beaming as he made the door close with his magic.

“Thank you for jumping in,” said Alec. “I swear, they’re like kids sometimes,” he said and rolled his eyes.

“Indeed,” said Magnus. “We’d make amazing parents,” he then said and Alec started laughing out loud and then he wrapped his arms around the warlock. “Finished for today, by the way?”

“Hell yeah,” said Alec and rolled his eyes. “Take us somewhere far away from here,” he then said and Magnus did just that, creating a portal and taking them to a peaceful, secluded beach of Greece. Alec needed the much needed rest and Magnus made sure he got proper rest for a change!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
